Stowarzyszenie Umarłych Poetów
Stowarzyszenie Umarłych Poetów (ang. Dead Poets Society) – amerykański dramat filmowy z 1989 r. w reżyserii Petera Weira. Na podstawie scenariusza tego filmu Nancy H. Kleinbaum napisała książkę o takim samym tytule. Opis fabuły Jest jesień roku 1959. Do szkoły z ogromnymi tradycjami przybywa nowy nauczyciel języka angielskiego John Keating. Gromadka młodych uczniów Akademii Weltona trafia pod jego opiekę. Keating dobrze zna realia Weltona – jest absolwentem tej szacownej uczelni. Akademii przyświecają cztery złote zasady: Tradycja, Honor, Dyscyplina i Doskonałość, będące zarazem synonimem bezdusznego systemu edukacji. Ekscentryczny profesor wnosi w szacowne mury ekskluzywnej uczelni ducha poezji, miłości życia i, co najważniejsze, niechętnie tu widzianą umiejętność samodzielnego myślenia. Zainspirowani przez niego chłopcy odnawiają tytułowe Stowarzyszenie Umarłych Poetów – sekretny związek, w którym odkrywają piękno zapomnianych utworów, a także prawo do marzeń, wolności i buntu. Zasada Carpe diem – chwytaj dzień, chwytaj chwilę, zaczyna rządzić ich własnym życiem, zrywają z podwładną rolą potulnych dzieci swoich rodziców. Zaczynają realizować swoje marzenia, pragnienia. Neil zakochuje się w teatrze i pragnie zostać aktorem. Pomimo zakazu ze strony ojca występuje w sztuce Szekspira Sen nocy letniej. Gdy ojciec dowiaduje się o tym, zamierza usunąć go z Welton z myślą o zapisaniu go do Akademii Wojskowej. Neilowi sprawia to ból i tej samej nocy popełnia samobójstwo, by zachować swoją dojrzewającą tożsamość. Keating jest oskarżony przez dyrekcję szkoły o spowodowanie tragedii i zostaje wyrzucony z pracy. Jego uczniowie jednak na zawsze czują się odmienieni. Keating zawsze chciał, by go nazywano „Kapitanem” – ze względu na wiersz Walta Whitmana pt. O Captain! My Captain!. Tymi też słowami uczniowie żegnają swego niezwykłego nauczyciela. W filmie pojawiają się fragmenty poezji takich twórców jak (obok Walta Whitmana): Alfred Tennyson, John Keats, George Gordon Byron, Abraham Cowley, Robert Herrick oraz Robert Frost. Obsada * John Keating – Robin Williams * Neil Perry – Robert Sean Leonard * Todd Anderson – Ethan Hawke * Knox Overstreet – Josh Charles * Charles Dalton – Gale Hansen * Richard Cameron – Dylan Kussman * Steven Meeks – Allelon Ruggiero * Pan Nolan – Norman Lloyd * Pan Perry – Kurtwood Smith * Gerard Pitts – James Waterston * Pani Perry – Carla Belver * McAllister – Leon Pownall * Dr Hager – George Martin * Nauczyciel chemii – Joe Aufiery * Hopkins – Matt Carey * Joe Danburry – Kevin Cooney * Chris Noel – Alexandra Powers * Gloria – Melora Walters * Tina – Welker White * Steve – Steve Mathios Nagrody Film zdobył szereg nagród filmowych. Najważniejszą z nich – Oscary w 1989 roku – zdobył w kategorii scenariusz oryginalny, dla Toma Schulmana, (nominowany był w 4 kategoriach). Film otrzymał też następujące nagrody: * ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards 1990, * BAFTA Awards 1990, * Casting Society of America, USA 1990 * Cezar (Francja) – w 1991, * David di Donatello Awards 1990, * Golden Screen, Niemcy 1991, * Guild of German Art House Cinemas 1991, * Italian National Syndicate of Film Journalists 1990, * Joseph Plateau Awards 1990, * Political Film Society, USA 1990, * 6. Warszawski Tydzień Filmowy 1990 (obecnie Warszawski Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy) – Zwycięzca Plebiscytu Publiczności, * Young Artist Awards 1990. en:Dead Poets Society Kategoria:Filmy wytwórni Touchstone Pictures